Hope
by GinnyMollyWeasleyBW
Summary: For years Ginny Weasley has tried to bring an end to her feelings for the boy who lived and get over him. Broken, defeated she's lost herself and even forgot how to breathe. But what happens when a beam of hope steal its way through warming up her long tormented heart and bringing it to life again? Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: By the black lake

**Before we start, I just wanted to clear up a few things:**

**_Extended summary:_**

For years Ginny Weasley has tried to bring an end to her feelings for the boy who lived and get over him. Broken, defeated she's lost herself and even forgot how to breathe. But what happens when a beam of hope steal its way through warming up her tormented heart and bringing it to life again?

Hope starts off at the beginning of the Easter holiday of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts (Ginny's fourth), and explores what could have happened if Ginny was kidnapped by the death-eaters at the battle of the department of mysteries. The first few chapters will take place between chapter 28 and the end of "HP and OoP". The story then continues from there with an absolute big non-cannon turn of events that will dominate Harry's sixth year and the beginning of the seventh year, in which cannon events are followed up with extreme changes about Harry&Ginny's relationship.

_**Warnings:**_

If you feel that you don't need them, then skip down to the start of the story because they are spoilers.

For those who do want warnings, this story contains (in no particular order):

Intimate sexual content, rape, physical and mental abuse, violence, extreme language (swearing and the like), negative alcohol use and perhaps a few other things that I can't think of at the moment.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter copyright. I do not own anything relating to the Harry Potter series (Unless my name is J.K. Rowling ... which is not!). This is done purely for fun, not profit.

_**Make your voice heard:**_

If at any time you have questions, please feel free to shoot me a review.

_**Special thanks:**_

I want to thank the best betas ever, Tabitha Slate (author of damaged goods) and Cognitur (siye), for doing this to me. Thank you, it really means a lot to me.

_**Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 1: By the black lake**_

It was a wonderful shiny Friday morning and several teenagers, some of them wearing almost identical uniforms, the others clothed in ordinary muggle garments, were scattered here and there around the grounds of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry by the lake enjoying the beautiful sunny Spring day.

The air was sweet with the scent of the blooming wildflowers that dotted the sloping lawns. The place was green, very green and bursting with sweet-smelling flowers and plants that Hagrid had taken to growing as a hobby. The trees were just shedding their blossoms as new leaves took their place, the fallen petals swirling like snow around the bunch of chatting students.

The light breeze carried the sounds of laughter in the Spring air – in particular, that of the 'Golden Trio'. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had gathered around an old wooden table to relax, chat and have some fresh air and a bit of fun. Although bit of fun, for Hermione doesn't always imply the same meaning as for most of the people. Let's just say that fun, in Hermione's case, involved getting some extra charms work finished and revising for O.W.L.s.

It was a picturesque day, Hogwarts was calm and peaceful, and the inseparable trio decided it was a perfect chance to spend the day outside, especially when almost all students went home for the Easter holidays. When they met in the common room earlier, Hermione announced that she agreed to join them as long as she used her time wisely in revising her transfiguration notes, finishing her charms homework, deciphering some runes codes and maybe having a bit of light-reading. Ron and Harry fought the urge to roll their eyes at her and just nodded.

In the meantime, Ron was getting fed-up. Harry and Hermione were discussing how Harry's break up with Cho went.

"Aren't we supposed to have some fun!" complained the poor red-haired boy impatiently.

"Revising is fun, Ron," replied Hermione, not lifting her eyes from her eight inches -not yet finished- charms essay.

Ron just sighed and mumbled something such as, "Like Hell it is!" under his breath.

The bushy haired girl ignored him and went back to studying again. Ron turned to his best mate and they soon were chatting excitedly about the upcoming quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

* * *

Close by, under the ancient tree by the lake which was whispering softly as the fresh air pressed through its twisted twigs, lounged an angelic redheaded girl with an extraordinary breathtaking beauty, on its wooden swing. She was humming some kind of muggle lullaby.

The girl wasn't skinny, nor was she fat ... it seemed as though her body was drawn to make perfection and to symbolize passion. Her moves were slow, counterpoised, more similar to pieces of eternal melodies. Her voice was low, sweet adorned with soft sighs which poured like dewdrops down flower crowns as the zephyr passed by from between her full, crimson, strawberry-like lips. And, her face -How could anyone describe her face? In which words can any author draw a sad looking face, covered and yet not really covered with a rosy transparent veil? In which language can any poet speak of features expressing in every second one of this great defeated soul's secrets and making every pair of eyes looking at them remember a spiritual world that is hidden far away from this one?

The beauty in that girl's face didn't correspond to any of the standards used by muggles -or even wizards, for that matter. Her face has a level of beauty like in a dream, or a vision, or an upper idea that can't be measured, nor limited. The captivating grace of that girl wasn't in her abundant hair that was like some wonderful red river traveling down her back, long, silky and shiny flaming curls that were considered the most wanted, yet forbidden curls by almost all the Hogwarts male-population, of course it wasn't just in that, it was in the fascinating glory of innocence that surrounded it. The thrilling fairness wasn't about her big brown eyes with marked contrast between black and white, but it was about the sensation of heavenly peace they gave anyone looking into them. The magnetizing loveliness wasn't in her radiant skin that gave you the strange urge to touch her cheek just to make sure it wasn't really some kind of milky raspberry cream, but it was in the glowing moon-like beam that radiated off it. The enchanting glamor wasn't in her soft, ivory, shapely and evenly developed neck that wasn't too long nor too short, neither too fat nor too lean, it was in the way it arched lovingly forward. Nor was the spellbinding gracefulness in her florid, blissful and smooth lips, but it was in the sweet hazel dribble that poured from between them.

Cuddled in a dark blue jeans that rolled up to her knees hugging her aphrodisiac curved hips and showing her male hair-stirring legs, along with a peach cotton t-shirt that framed her upper body tightly in an erotic sexy way that showed her acceptably beautiful massive breasts and unbelievably tiny slender waist, Ginny Weasley was enjoying her day outdoors as did most of the Gryffindor students, swaying on the old swing attached magically to a very strong twig of that ancient, tall, green tree that bowed delicately into the lake in a way that allowed its occupants to rinse their feet in the cold waters of the black lake.

Ginny liked listening to muggle songs and music since her friend -you may even say sister, now- Hermione, brought her the mini-stereo for her birthday last year, as a present. She remembered how her father was extremely excited about turning the right button without anyone telling him about it after buying some muggle CDs. He and Ginny were so delighted for finally turning on the music, listening to the weird and equally nice songs, dancing and swaying together as father and daughter until it was very late.

Smiling at the memory, Ginny got off the swing and bent down to lie under the tree adjusting her back to its huge trunk. She looked up into the sky clouded over with the tree's entangled twists, bright sunny streaks stole their way through warming up the redhead's bare legs. The sounds of the muggle lullaby never leaving her mind, nor her lips. She felt as though someone was raining butterfly kisses to her legs. Actually, maybe some-particular-black-haired-green-eyed-handsome-o ne. Was she imaging it?

Ginny stirred up a little and gazed down as she took notice of some strange feeble movement under her leg. Well, it was a butterfly, and it was fighting it's way up Ginny's leg. Instantly, the girl reached out and pulled the poor creature helping it to an adjusted temporary station, even if it was her leg. Ginny kept gazing at the tiny butterfly for a moment then murmured an inaudible, "Hi ... "

To her surprise, she watched as the colorful wings moved lightly taking off the redhead's leg slightly and then landing down again as if attempting to greet her back. The lovely butterfly rested for a little more and then took off flying wildly into the Spring air.

"Ginny?" came a dreamy voice.

The young red-haired witch turned her head following the direction of the voice. A girl with soft blond curls approached the trio's wooden table. Ginny watched as Luna stopped to greet them and knew that her blond friend was looking for her when Hermione reached out with her arm pointing her index in Ginny's direction indicating her location.

"I'm here Luna," called out Ginny waving at her.

Luna waving back as well, thanked the bushy haired girl and murmured something about seeing them later then headed down to the old tree.

"There you are," beamed Luna in her Lunish voice. "I was looking for you, I headed to the Gryffindor tower, but the fat lady said that you decided to finally give her mercy and spend the day outside."

"Yeah, it's such a wonderful day to waste it in doors," replied Ginny matter-of-factly.

"I suppose you're right, it's so peaceful down here, except for the dreadful sounds of frogs and bugs," smiled Luna widely.

There was a short silence, but Ginny cleared her throat wearing a quizzical look in her chocolate brown eyes, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I just knew about your argument with Romilda yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you hear my opinion about it. Do you want to hear it though, my opinion?" questioned the blond witch in a calm voice.

"Erm ... sure," answered the beautiful other witch not really wanting to hear Luna's opinion about anything.

"I think Romilda Vane is probably jealous of your bum—" uttered Luna in a certain accent, but was quickly cut off.

"WHAT? My bum ... " shouted Ginny in lightly high whisper.

"Well, yes. It's big ... I mean in a lovely way that makes her jealous. You see ... I think maybe she's got Jinbuncks messing with her head—" stated Luna.

"Jin- what?" cut in the redhead looking at her friend strangely.

"Jinbuncks, don't you know them? Well, they are very tiny magical creatures that can't be seen by the naked eye ... They live inside weak brains to get energy from wizards' and witches' insecurities and start destroying their brain cells slowly. Once they are settled there, they are never out again and they keep feeding the brain with self-down attitudes and ideas, which explains Romilda's behaviour toward you. She sees in you what she doesn't have and wishes for, but can't get. That's why she's attacking you ... Well actually, I suppose Jinbuncks are the ones responsible for that really not her, Therefore, you should blame them," explained the blond girl.

"But what I have got that she doesn't?" asked the gorgeous witch not believing that she's having this kind of conversation with Luna.

"Your bum!" answered Luna as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, gazing out to the dark waters. Ginny wishing it was a bit warmer so she can swim freely in the calm waters, but then even if the weather was nice enough for swimming maybe she couldn't do it due to the presence of firstly the giant squad and secondly the merpeople.

"Ginny, can we go earlier to the D.A. meeting today, you know ... for practice?" suggested the dreamy voice of Luna, her eyes winking when saying the word practice.

Ginny knew why Luna wanted to go earlier to the room of requirement. It was going to be their last D.A. meeting because Marietta Edgecombe, betrayed them to Umbridge. She was a friend of stupid Cho Chang and Ginny hated both of them. She was mostly glad that Harry dumped Cho, but the fact that he was planning a last meeting under Umbridge's nose that will probably get them caught was very risky, especially when Dumbledore wasn't there to rescue them once again. Nevertheless, this was going to be absolutely exciting. At least that's what Ginny thought.

"Er ... yeah, sure, why not? I mean, my patronus needs some serious improvements and—" nattered the young lady, but was soon cut off by a third male voice.

"Your patronus?" exclaimed Neville in a harsh tone. " Ginny, are you sure? Because if yours need more development, then mine doesn't stand a chance!"

"Yours is absolutely fine, Nev. Nothing is wrong with it as I have seen ... " complained the girl in a miserable voice and then added, "My patronus on the other hand ... No, let me finish! It's true that it is well structured, but it doesn't last for more than seconds ... "

"I know," Luna addressed Neville in a rather knowing tone. "She's trying to be modest."

"No, I'm not!" shouted Ginny in protest. "It really doesn't last for long, Nev ... I mean, the first part of concentrating on good memories and then casting the spell is more or less easy ... But keeping it is impossible, I get there and then suddenly I lose control and it just vanishes—"

"Oh come off it princess, Harry said that your patronus is the best one of all the D.A. members'," said Neville. "And that's including his."

"He did?" wondered Ginny in a low whispering accent, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly. "But of course it doesn't include his patronus, I mean it's Harry's patronus for Merlin's sake!"

Luna was giving Ginny a What-Is-Wrong-With-You-Woman look by now and she protested stubbornly, "No, he did it, I heard him!"

"Really?" questioned the redheaded witch casting a quick sideways glance at Harry from a distance.

"Yes Ginny, really. He exactly said -and that's including mine- to be precise," replied Luna. Neville nodded in agreement. "Actually, that's why I thought about asking you to go to the D.A. meeting earlier than it's supposed to be today, for practice," added Luna smiling warmly.

"What? without tellingme, traitor?" accused Neville grinning widely.

"Well, it is not like I intended to exclude you or something!" defended Luna.

* * *

Harry was having a hard time trying to beat Ron in a third round of chess. The red-haired boy was getting the better of him every time, but he didn't really mind as long as it kept him away from a very-engaged-in-her-never-ending-revising Hermione who continued to spur them on with doing an extra work on their transfiguration notes every ten minutes. Harry honestly thought that if he was going to do one more task involving either transfiguration or charms -or any other study subject, for that matter, he was certainly going to be seriously sick.

Contemplating his next move, Harry's mind, without him knowing or even noticing it, kept ordering his eyes to stay focused on something. And, that something was definitely not the chess board above the garden table. The boy who lived was seemingly to the other people having a very good time, but truthfully, the feeling of weirdness that enveloped his head was getting to his nerves. It was as though his own eyes had a mind of their own, and were doing a great job with making sure about keeping him in the fog. Every time he caught himself staring, but not exactly into space. Staring at what? He didn't know. Every time he was deadly close to catch the "something", it was as though he was trying to catch the air between his fingers. It was futile. Absolutely of no effect. His eyes kept wandering around, obsessed about looking there, but exactly where? He had no idea at all. This was definitely awkward, his own eyes kept sneaking around watching particular -maybe, important- thing and making sure he stood in the dark and didn't know about it. Maybe he should ask Hermione about this. He was contemplating the idea of approaching the bushy-haired girl with the matter when he was startled out of his train of thoughts by Ron's voice.

"What again?" questioned the green eyes.

"You have got that strange look again," repeated Ron giving his friend a quizzical look.

"What look?" asked Harry not sure he wanted to tell Ron about what was happening on his mind yet. _What is he going to think of me?_ thought Harry.

"Well, the one when you seem like you are ... " cleared up Ron searching the correct word with his eyes. "Like you are ... observing something," blurted the redhead boy and then quickly added, "you have got it yesterday too, in the common room."

Harry passed his hand through his hair, making it look even more messy. _Well, that could describe it ... I'm observing something that I have no idea about! This is funny!_ Thought Harry miserably, smiling to himself in mock. He shot a quick look at Hermione, the girl was too absorbed by her stupid homework and revising. The black-haired boy just shrugged his shoulders in response to Ron's question.

Ron's next move ended the game. He won again.

Soon enough, the two boys were yet again, observing the unsupportable sight of an awfully busy Hermione who was still consumed by refinishing her charm homework for only-Merlin-know time. Ron looked like he was going to cry like a baby.

"Let's go to Hagrids' ... " suggested the red-haired boy cheerfully, high enough for both of his friends to hear. He moved his eyes to the bushy-haired witch in a hopeful expectation. Harry did the same.

"Nice try, Ron," said Hermione in her nerve killing tone. "Try something better".

"Repeat our charm homework for the third time, maybe?" murmured Ron in a giving up manner.

"Now you're smart" grinned the hazel-eyed girl widely, lifting her eyes from her neatly organized writings.

"Honestly Mione, can't you just take a break?" pleaded Ron.

"No, I can't. I have a scheduled curriculum that I mustn't mess up with," answered Hermione narrowing her eyes at Ron's -I-Do-Not-Even-Want-To-Know-What-A-Scheduled-Curri culum-Is comment. "I barely have time for eating and sleeping. I'm surprised you both didn't start revising until now. What a shame? It's O.W.L.s for God's sake. And, let me tell you that stupid Umbridge frog isn't going to make it easy for us. That's for bloody ... Um-Umbridging sure!"

And with that Hermione finally managed to take a calm breathe and return to her homework again.

Harry and Ron's face expressions were moving from an open-mouthed surprise to an irrepressible skin-reddening from trying to control their laughter. They looked as though they were going to explode in a second.

After a few challenging minutes, they appeared to gain a bit of self-control upon the laughter. They were almost managing it when Ron threw a glance at Harry and they both erupted into dreadful, uncontrollable laughing that made their eyes water.

* * *

Ginny, Neville and Luna were joined by Misha, a fourth year Gryffindor, Ginny's classmate and best friend. The girl had a petite figure, a kind face adorned with a dark smooth hair that came to a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were deep blue and her skin was bright. She was going to join her parents and only brother for Easter in London, tomorrow morning.

They spend a great time together talking about all and nothing. Ginny was having a good time keeping herself busy with listening to Misha's up-coming summer plans, admiring Neville's devoted ambitions to become a great herbologist someday and avoiding as much as it can be Luna's odd comments about some impossibly bizarre bird that made your nose disappear when flying above your head.

"So, how was Quidditch practice?" Misha asked Ginny.

"It was a nightmare," said the redhead in a surly voice.

"Oh come on," said Neville, looking at Ginny, "I'm sure it wasn't that—"

"Yes, it was," said Ginny. "It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."

Neville stood up and moved restlessly to the shore of the black lake, staring out across the dark waters.

"I'm off to take a shower, we will skip dinner and go up to the room of requirement, just make sure to grab a sufficient amount of sandwiches later at lunch, we have to be really careful," proclaimed Ginny rising up. The redhead witch quickly added adjusting her jeans after noticing Misha's questioning look, "We're going to the D.A. meeting a bit earlier."

Misha, who was also a D.A. member, nodded and replied with slightly glowing eyes, "Well, I'm definitely going to be there ... I need help with my reductor curse."

"Okay, sure, we'll meet up at the great hall, then. See you later," smiled Ginny and her friends nodded in unanimous agreement.

Twisting a fiery curl of her silky hair behind her ear, she started to head up to the castle. Ginny was still smiling broadly with a mouth stretched very wide when she turned to the direction of the front gate, but a sound of inciting guffaw made her heart slump to her knees and the only thing she could think of was how much she was becoming liable to sink low, to such dangerous depths, almost in a deadly way, just by the simple act of hearing his laughter. Her eyes were urging her to a swift glance at the source of the laughter, but she refused to give them that satisfaction. She wouldn't dare do it. So, she tried to persist her way totally ignoring the wooden table to her right.

"Ginny?" came Ron's not very distant voice.

Ginny sighed, moaned actually. Cursing, her mind pleaded with Ron to stop calling her and she continued her way ignoring him.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Ron was now shouting, higher then first.

_Damn it, Ron! Why can't you just leave me alone? _She murmured under her breath, starting to walk slowly and hesitantly towards the trio's wooden table.

"Hi,"said the chocolate brown eyes avoiding any eye-contact with him and keeping their gaze focused on the top of Hermione's head. They greeted her back.

"Where were you going?" demanded Ron again, his voice sounding more annoying then ever.

Before she even got the chance to answer her brother's question, a weight stood off the table's side bunch abruptly.

"I'm going to Hagrids', see you both later." came Harry's unmistakable voice and he turned on his heels to the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Ginny snorted inaudibly mumbling something like "Of course!" in a mocking way. The boys maybe didn't notice it, but it surely enough didn't go unheard by Hermione. The red-haired witch collapsed softly in front of Hermione, her face strained and weary.

"Wait for me, mate, I'm coming with you ... " stated Ron rising up as well and giving his sister an other annoyingly questioning look.

"I was heading up back to the tower. To take a shower." uttered Ginny, her voice clearly sinking to a weaker whisper with every word.

Ron seemed satisfied with this, and both he and Harry left leaving her in the presence of a seriously-entirely-engaged-with-her-bloody-light-r eading Hermione. Ginny wailed miserably to herself. Now she was certainly going to vomit.

"Okay, I'm listening." bellowed Hermione arranging all her books and parchments and quills with a flick of her wand.

"W-w-what?" stammered Ginny in clear astonishment.

"Something is off, what is it?" snorted Hermione impatiently.

Ginny just stared at her not-in-blood-related-sister open-mouthed.

"Tell me, Ginny," added Hermione calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about ... " lied Ginny, her eyes dropping to the ground. It sounded awfully false even to her own ears.

"Don't pile on the drama Ginny! What's wrong?" growled Hermione a bit higher then she meant to.

"Nothing is wrong Hermione," roared Ginny, her voice on the edge of a bad temper. She rose up to her feet. "You're imagining things."

She intended to walk away, but Hermione grabbed her wrist. The bushy-haired witch gave Ginny's chocolate brown eyes a slightly begging look in an honest fraternity. She was trying her hardest to seek the truth out of them. Ginny was getting a little annoyed with her best friend, but the look that Hermione's eyes were giving her now showed as much care and concern as they so many times did. It wasn't the girl's fault, Hermione was too smart for her own good and Ginny knew if someone was meant to find out what was bothering her by just looking into her face apart from her mother, it was Hermione. She really considered her as a big loving sister. She just couldn't lie to her, but she also couldn't talk about ... things, because she thought, somehow, talking about things made them more true, more valuable.

"Look, Hermione ... I really appreciate your worry, but I don't want to talk about anything right now ... No! listen to me, I pro- I promise I w- will, though. Talk to you." grumbled Ginny, not sure if she will keep that promise.

The red-haired witch released her wrist from Hermione's hesitant grasp and quickly walked away before Hermione could stop her again. _That will not keep her from persisting in, and you know it! _Said a familiar voice in Ginny's head. She ignored it. Ginny heard her friend's distant voice mumbling something about seeing her later. She continued her way into the front doors in a hurried pace.

Ignoring the lightly deserted great hall, she kept moving on without stopping. Up the stairs, through the Fat lady's portrait hole, into the totally empty common room, up to her fourth year dormitory. The room wasn't organized the same way as the other three fourth years.

Ginny and Misha's dorm-mates were transferred to carry on with their magical education at Beauxbattons. Their families, it occurred, thought it was much better for them since Hogwarts and its Headmaster were accused by the ministry of spreading lies about the long-defeated dark lord returning. Only that it wasn't lying, Who-He-Must-Not-Be-Named really did return last year causing the death of Cedric Diggory. And, Hogwarts and its Headmaster Dumbledore weren't the ones really meant by this accusation exactly, it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was the one who faced the dark lord again at the graveyard and somehow, managed to run away with his life bringing the Hufflepuff boy's dead body with him. Of course, these were just crazy lies that needed to be denied, at least that's what thought the stupid minister of magic and his frog face assistant Umbridge who teach DADA at Hogwarts this year, turning the teenagers' life to hell, especially Harry's.

Anyway, the two witches left to study in France and the dormitory wasn't the same again. since then, it has become smaller with only two bigger beds, two small desks and two identical closets for individual use. The beds were separated by a tiny side-table and a tall lake-view window. Ginny's bed was facing the even smaller, but luxurious bathroom door as to Misha's one was opposite to the door that leaded in and out of the dormitory. The tiny room was proved to be heavenly warm and cozy with its Gryffindor styled walls, furnitures, sheets and carpets.

Ginny closed the door behind her and looked into the room. Misha's old trunk was left waiting on top of her bed to be completely packed later. Sighing loudly, Ginny grabbed some clean clothes out of her closet and went dashing into the bathroom thinking about the long soothing bath she was going to have in seconds.

Once inside the annoyingly sparkling bathroom, unlike any other piece in the old castle, Ginny took a long breath, closed the door and quickly turned on the water. She started to undress replaying the short conversation that she had with Hermione. _I hope she doesn't press on it very soon, _thought the witch watching the steamy cloud of vapor growing bigger as the hot water flew steadily.

And then, something just snapped deep inside her.

Ginny got into the bath tube and immediately felt herself relax in the hot sedative water, but unfortunately, the good feelings didn't last for so long as she hoped, and were soon replaced by the sensation of dreadful killing pain that erupted directly from inside her tiny heart. The feelings of torment were increasing in a few seconds and Ginny soon found herself awfully sobbing her heart out, again.

She strangely felt her soul drift into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last DA meeting

_**Author's note:**_

_****_Err ... I'm so, so, SO SORRY for the delate!

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 2: The Last D.A. meeting**_

"Okay, now we're going to try and to produce a corporal patronus, one by one," announced Ginny to her friends.

They met at the great hall just before the dinner and headed up to the room of requirement without anyone noticing.

They were supposed to have the last D.A. meeting one hour after dinner, but they wanted to have some practice earlier than that. They spent sometime practicing jinxes and hexes and now it was patronus time.

"Neville, you go," said Ginny.

Didn't need to be told twice, Neville stepped out of the short line and tried to think about happy memories. He moved his wand casting the patronus charm, but other than a weak streak of silver light trying to be shaped into some form, there was nothing more.

"Okay ... Neville, stop," uttered the redhead girl calmly.

"Told you I'm rubbish ..." snorted Neville, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"No, Neville ... listen to me! You need to use your happy memory. I mean ... You have to focus on it like you're living it again, not just remembering it or thinking about it. And, when you cast the charm, you need to think about it as the key that's going to take you there. As the only thing that's going to provide it again. Come on, give it another try," expounded Ginny making as clear as she could. "Close your eyes if it helps."

Neville nodded and closed his eyes, his mind darting to his favourite happy memory, him dancing with Ginny and having a great time at the yule ball. His heartthrobs started to rise higher when he felt the loud music enveloping his senses. The sound of Ginny's laughs when they danced together, the scent of the delicious stacks of food gathered on every round table, decoration of the ceiling: he never saw it that beautiful before with different hundreds flashes of colored lights dancing above their heads, and finally, the funny feeling he got in his stomach when he spotted Luna Lovegood talking with another Ravenclaw girl, she looked stunning in her navy blue dress and he just stood there captivated and dumbfounded staring at her fascinating beauty. _Since when she became so beautiful? _His mind screamed.

And, not ever wanting Luna's image to be taken away, he cast the patronus charm. His eyes still closed, a strong silver light came roaring off the top of his wand. The girls' eyes widened with surprised cheer. Luna started to bounce up and down when a perfectly corporal badger of silver light started to jump here and there around Neville. The boy flicked his eyes open and stared in clear astonishment at the badger moving freely around the room.

The image of memory-Luna never leaving his mind, he flushed heatedly when his eyes met hers and smiled shyly at her delight.

"Neville, that's great ... I mean, wow!" exclaimed Misha smugly.

"Well, I think I get it now ... thanks to Ginny," stuttered Neville, his ears turning even more pink.

"Oh, it's nothing, Nev. Luna, it's your turn," smiled Ginny broadly.

"Okay," affirmed the blond witch.

In a strangely slower motion, Luna repeated what was Neville just doing seconds ago. In a few moments, a cute shiny hare was jumping up and down. It looked so real except that it was made by silver light.

"Luna!" growled Ginny, her brown eyes showing a plain bewilderment. "You said your patronus needed help? I don't understand!"

"No I never said that!" stated Luna with a strong self-confidence. "Perhaps your mind made you hear it?"

"But—" Ginny tried to reply, but Luna carried on.

"I said I wanted to go earlier for the meeting with you to practice and to see your patronus because Harry said it was the best one," explained Luna.

"Oh ..." whispered Ginny.

"I just wanted to see your patronus closely because I never actually noticed how perfect it is before. I mean, I didn't pay attention, I felt curious in fact ..." pointed in the blond girl.

"Okay, I will do it, but not before Misha casts hers. Come on, Misha!" said Ginny.

"But my patronus is good," objected Misha, "I mostly need help with the Reductor curse."

"Okay, I'm going to cast my patronus and then we will move on to that one."

Ginny's mind drifted quickly to her best memory. Harry holding her hand and telling her that everything is okay. The memory didn't involve being in the Chamber of Secrets, nor the feeling of shame that was supposed to be there. No, none of it was there. All the memory gave her was the feeling of relief and safeness that enveloped her heart when she was looking at Harry's face which radiated with concern.

She cast the patronus charm and the end of her wand instantly erupted with blinding silver light taking the shape of a strong built horse in an eye-blink. The horse kept running around the room in an extremely fast and speedy pace, but then something strange happened. The horse stopped suddenly and started struggling and wrestling awkwardly as though it was fighting against a hard suffocation.

It was beginning to fade away and Ginny tried her bests to maintain control on it by energising the good feelings and looking into memory-Harry's green eyes, but it was in vain.

Just as the horse was about to completely vanish, the doors to the room of requirement burst open and Harry, the real Harry, came through it. The patronus horse almost immediately came back to life and started running around the room, even faster than before.

Ginny gave her wand a soft flick and the horse disappeared.

Neville, Luna and Misha looked at the redhead witch with stunned faces. Luna, uncertainly, seemed to be on the edge of saying something that would be awfully embarrassing, Ginny was sure, but then she kept it to herself. Ginny absentmindedly thanked God for that.

"Er, you guys are here," remarked Harry, his eyes still focused on the place where the patronus was not even a split of second ago, but too fast for his liking vanished.

"We, er ... we wanted to practice for a bit so we came earlier," said Neville.

"Well, that's great," smiled Harry, "That patronus horse, to whom is it?"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Hadn't he said that my bloody patronus was the best one? Or was that just ...

She moved her gaze to Luna and Neville, eyeing them quizzically.

"It's Ginny's. And Harry, last time you said it was the best one including yours." blurted out Misha in a slightly surprised tone as well.

"Oh, yeah ... of course," stammered Harry, "That patronus could scare away hundreds of dementors. Good job, Ginny!"

_Don't you dare flush!_ Ordered Ginny pleadingly, but whether she liked it or not, she felt the rosy burning washing all over her cheeks.

Harry walked to one corner of the room and waited for the rest of the D.A. members to join in. It felt like it was still quite early for dinner to end up, so Ginny assumed maybe Harry came up here seeking some privacy to sort out what he was going to do for their last meeting. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty at ruining his arrangements and blew out a deep sigh. She turned back to face her friends intending to resume their practice, but she soon found herself frowning at the almost identical look of annoying pity clear enough in each pair of their eyes.

"What is this supposed to mean?" asked Ginny, her frown getting seriously dangerous.

"what?" replied the small group almost in unison, the pity in their eyes instantly flying out of the window and replaced by indifference, fear and seriousness.

"Never mind, let's carry on with the Reductor curse," said the red-haired girl, narrowing her eyes at them. "Come on Misha, you first."

Ginny summoned the magically put together death-eater and positioned it in the middle of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Misha stepped out from between Neville and Luna and faced it.

"Reducto!" cried the dark-haired witch in a slightly high tone. The fake death-eater barely moved at all.

"Misha, how exactly are you going to wreck the damned thing if you clearly don't want to?" asked Ginny softly after a long minute of watching Misha's attempts at destroying the articulated thing.

"Er, I don't know ... I—" murmured the blue-eyed witch.

"Well, you have to know," put in Ginny interrupting her, "You have to want to cause it. If not much a bit of harm ... it wouldn't work any other way."

"Okay," said Misha attempting to try again.

The feeling of observing was back again and it drove the black-haired boy mad. Closing his eyes, he tried to busy himself with thinking about his upcoming Occlumency session with Snape and listening to Ginny's instructions as though he was the one having difficulties with the Reductor curse and needed guidance. He thought she was really good at helping her friend it caused him to feel proud somehow. Despite the fact that the something-observing feeling was really annoying, it was inexplicably relaxing to be proud of someone you taught.

This time Misha managed to lightly affect the fake death-eater that gave an almost considerable movement backward.

"Misha, who's your most hated person on the face of the Earth?" questioned Ginny.

"Wha— ... what's that sup—, okay, okay ... Umbitch, I suppose?" answered Misha incredulously.

"I should have known," chuckled the redhead, "You need to imagine, no ... not just imagine, you need to believe that by hurting the little one, (she pointed her index at the fake death-eater) you're hurting Umbitch," she posed for a split of second, and then added, "As though destroying her favourite tea-set and making her cry over it like a baby."

Harry's mouth dropped open upon hearing this and he flicked his eyes open to watch the smirk on Ginny's face. He felt strangely curious about what was going to happen and continued to watch the scene intently.

Grinning, Misha reached her arm out again and cast the Reductor curse fiercely. The fake death-eater's arm smashed off his body and went flying to the floor.

"I think you're getting it," commented Neville enthusiastically. "My turn! I never found any problems with destroying things ... I do it without intending to, actually."

He pointed his wand at the automatically-repaired thing.

If you were standing close to him like Ginny was, you would surely doubt the effect that can be done with the way Neville said the curse and if it would even work because he whispered it almost just to himself to hear. But the impact was surprisingly disastrous. The curse barged into the fake death-eater right into the middle splitting it to two parts.

Ginny, Misha, Luna and even Harry who kept watching everything from distance, stood there their eyes wide with flabbergast.

Before anyone could have the chance to even say something, Luna was soon casting the curse fervently at the already repaired fake death-eater. Its arms and legs came apart, instantly dislocated and five heavy parts fell to the floor causing a loud crush.

Luna turned her head to the redhead witch and shouted excitedly for her to take her turn. Ginny nodded feeling the rush of eagerness wash all over her body, warming up her blood.

Harry, for unknown reasons, shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked at the redhead expectantly.

Umbridge, the DADA professor, was one of Ginny's most hated people in the world. That was indisputable, and she usually used this feeling to cast the Reductor curse as did Misha a while ago. But what Ginny imagined Cho Chang had probably done with Harry -her own Harry- when they were dating (Ginny felt unbelievably relieved for finally being able to say "were"), made her change her mind. _Well, it looks like it's Cho bloody Chang's turn to cry like a baby!_ Murmured Ginny under her fast breath.

"REDUCTO!" Shrieked Ginny, her voice roaring with all its strength and her wand flicking in the convenient movement.

Firstly, a wide frightening hole pierced right into the middle of the fake death-eater's chest. Secondly, the hole got wider and wider and other holes were starting to bore all over its body growing equally wider as well. Finally, and almost in heartbeat, the remaining form of the fake death-eater exploded with a strange raucous sound. It was just crushed to dark powder that piled up on the floor.

_Wow,_ thought Harry.

Everyone in the room of requirement was looking at Ginny with a seriously wide-eyed and open-mouthed shocked expressions that featured their bewilderment.

"You imagined a highly valuable pink tea-set, right?" asked Luna. Ginny nodded, not wanting to tell her what she really imagined.

"Just remind me to never, ever, get you angry or upset with me, okay?" said Misha, still astonished.

Neville looked as though he will never recover from his shock.

The brown-eyed witch just stood there barely holding her tongue from snarling at them, looking absolutely charming, as thought Harry who was watching the stack of powder difficultly repairing itself, the look of absolute amazement and awe still lingering in his green eyes. _Was that even possible?_ He asked himself. He knew Ginny's reflexes with the disarming charm and considerable power with the producing of a corporal patronus, but this?

_She must really hate Umbridge, I couldn't blame her for that, could I?_ thought Harry.

He started to walk in Ginny's direction suddenly, not even knowing what he was going to say, but before he could reach her the door burst open and a group of a Ravenclaw D.A. members walked in greeting everyone. Harry stood right in the middle of the wide room, that stupid feeling of something observing blinding his vision once again. It was strange, but he thought that he lost it while watching Ginny and her friends casting the Reductor curse. Cursing under his breath, he retreaded back to his spot, absentmindedly deciding that he will talk to Ginny later.

Ron and Hermione soon walked in bickering as usual over something probably silly, making Ron's hair even redder and Hermione's more bushy. They were shortly followed by the rest of the D.A. members. Harry smiled and joined his best friends, sighing.

"What's up?" asked the black-haired wizard casually, the observing feeling never leaving him alone.

"Oh, nothing ... Ron was just Cuddley-Connoning, again." answered the bushy-haired witch as if it was the most obvious thing. Ron just snorted.

Harry announcing that this meeting was going to be the last one, divided the D.A. members into two groups, attackers and receivers. The attackers practiced the different learned jinxes and hexes, charms and simple curses on the receivers and then they would switch their positions to be receivers and so it went for three or four rounds.

Harry was making sure to watch Ginny closely. The witch really had a great powerful abilities, and to be honest, maybe even him hadn't got it's half. It was true that he was the best at some particular points, but Ginny seemed to hold an equal control on almost everything.

Ginny was fairly aware of Harry watching her intently and, despite the fact that she was struggling with trying not to faint, she concentrated her focus well enough on her work in the hopes of maybe she finally got his attention and made him notice her, and only her ... not just Ron's little baby sister, for a change.

Harry, all of a sudden, noticed that the nagging feeling of observing that used to annoy him wasn't there anymore. He wondered about the reason of its sudden and unexpected comes and goes for a moment. However, he smiled in relief and just continued to look at Ginny, his eyes admiring every talented move of her wand with spells and counter-attacks.

The D.A. members later, were put into a long line and were one by one attacking the fake death-eater with the Reductor and casting their patronus charm. Ginny, just like a while ago, was obviously taking no mercy on the poor thing and her patronus was clearly the strongest of all of theirs. She was clearly having no problem making it the best one, but unknowingly to Harry, Ginny's problem was exactly with her patronus and it wasn't even close to be good, let alone best. At least that what she along with Luna, Neville and Misha, now thought. Although each one of the last three had a strong feeling that Ginny's memory for conjuring the patronus has a definitely something to do with Harry, they preferred to keep this conclusion just to themselves for their own benefit ... and safety.

Harry was still watching Ginny just after she flicked her wand vanishing the patronus and the intense look of non-satisfaction didn't go missing by him. He noticed it hanging in his best friend's little sister's eyes just as he remarked the inexplicably almost identical weird look the three of her friends were shouting at her. Therefore, and just out of the blue, his legs yet again, started to move walking determinedly in order to reach the redhead girl.

_Stop! What are you doing? Come back!_ Harry screamed helplessly to his feet, looking at the border of his shoes in a begging way.

"Okay, have any of you done something wrong?" asked Neville, his eyes focused on something just behind Ginny's and Misha's backs. The three girls shake their heads with no, respectively. "I know, but Harry usually go check on those having some kind of problems ... (they nodded) well, he's heading toward us!"

Ginny's neck turned around automatically and to her upper surprise Harry was indeed closing the few steps between them in seconds. Ginny's eyes were definitely playing tricks with her because Harry's cheeks flashed slightly as he stood just a step opposite her. He looked as if struggling with trying to put what was on the tip of his tongue into words.

"Er, I— couldyoustayforasecond?" stuttered the boy finally.

Ginny was absolutely going to faint. _Did he just said what I think he'd just said?_ Thought Ginny folding her arms as though trying to stop her heart from stomping out of her ribcage.

Hoping against hope that she wouldn't be just imagining what's happening, or worse, having just another dream after which she was going to wake up soon, Ginny asked in a weak voice much to her extreme dislike, "What again? I didn't quite catch that."

"I was wondering, if we could have a chat together (Ginny's eyes grew even wider, they started to hurt) about your ... er— about your patronus?" stated Harry more clearly.

_Patron— WHAT?_ screamed Ginny's insides.

It wasn't her imagination, not even a random dream, it was worse. It was nothing, as usual.

"Sure," said Ginny, not able to hide her disappointment.

"Er ... Great, just—" said Harry smiling cheerfully, he posed to look in the direction of Ron and Hermione waiting by the door and then, added, "Just wait for me ..."

Without even waiting for her reply, he rushed to his best friends.

_No problem, Harry ... No problem at all, it's not a big deal ... I can do that, it's probably the same bloody only thing I have done done since ... well, since forever, actually!_ Muttered the redhead under her breath bitterly.

She watched him mending his pace toward her brother and Hermione and turned back to her own friends mumbling something about seeing them later. They nodded, Misha looked a bit worried, but nevertheless started to walk following Neville and Luna reluctantly towards the doors. Ginny adjusted herself to the only bench the room managed to provide and waited.

Harry reached his best friends after being annoyingly interrupted by Nigel who wanted to wish him a good night sleep.

"Guys, I will see you after a while in the common room," stated Harry.

"Is everything okay with Ginny?" asked Hermione looking at the redhead intently.

Ron, just noticing that his sister was still in the room when Hermione mentioned her name, put in, "What's wrong? Is she upset about someth—"

Harry interrupted him impatiently, "She is alright, Ron. I just wanted to talk to her about her patronus ... "

"why? What's wrong with he—" Ron tried to ask, but was soon cut off by Hermione this time.

"You're asking too much, Ron," she stated.

"But she's my bloody sis—" Ron was really getting fed up with being interrupted.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," said Hermione, "Right Harry?"

"Yes, of course. Look Ron, I promise I will tell you everything later, okay?" answered Harry, sighing.

Ron nodded and left with the bushy-haired witch.

Harry turned around and felt extremely nervous almost instantly. The once full of students room was now uncomfortably deserted save for Ginny and himself. He slowly and hesitantly closed the distance between them and sat next to her on the bench.

Ginny flinched and stood up abruptly. It was too much for her take it in all of a sudden. Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression written all over his face.

"Look Harry, I have ... Er— I have some homework to do, so can we ... " said Ginny fully aware of her miserable, not even convincing lie.

_Homework?_ Exclaimed the familiar voice inside her head. _It's holiday time for Merlin's sake ... And, even so, it's not like you really have stacks of homework due to after it! Harry on the other hand is a fifth year student and he most certainly could use this wasted time talking to you in revising for his bloody O.W.L.s!_

_I know, maybe I shou—_ Ginny tried to argue back.

_He's got O.W.L.s for Godness's sake ... O.W.L.s! What's stupid homework to that?_ Interrupted the voice of her mind. It was clearly angry and for inexplicable reasons it made her lightly jump thinking Misha was just beside her.

A painful face-palm describing his feeling, the black-haired boy gave Ginny a bleary look that was mixed with obvious hurt.

_Look at what you did now!_ Misha's familiar voice was in her head again. _You should feel ashamed!_

_Why would I feel ashamed ... I'm the one who is entirely unprepared for this ... for this—_ Ginny searched the words.

_For this little private chat with Harry. By private I mean, completely alone with him?_ Suggested her mind's voice that the more it talked the more it sounded exactly like Misha's.

Just then Ginny noticed that she was actually alone with Harry in the room of requirement of all places ... _Well, yes._ The redhead witch agreed heartily.

If there was something Ginny hated more than Cho and Umbridge, it was the feeling of weakness that intended to control her at that very moment. She wasn't weak and that's for absolutely sure. Looking weak wasn't for her. Even thinking for a split second she was a bit weak wasn't for her. Determinedly deciding that she wasn't giving Harry Potter of all people a testament of being haunted by weakness any time soon, she sighed and returned to her first position on the bench, leaving a considerable security distance between them just in case.

_In case of what?_ Misha's voice demanded urgently.

_Shut up!_ Growled Ginny just for the voice.

"Sorry, but I thought you said my patronus was the best one?" added Ginny after a while, in a pressed impatient and uncaring tone.

Harry looked a bit relieved by this and said, "Yes, it surely is ... I was just wondering about the reason of why you seemed unsatisfied with it ... you looked as if there was something off?"

"Well, maybe because your guess is right. There is something wrong about it ... " clarified the witch.

"I don't understand, it's perfect—" objected Harry.

"It looks perfect, but it's not," pointed out Ginny. "Look Harry, can we discuss this another time? I just don't feel like discussing it right now ... I'm so tired and ..."

_Yeah, you can lie to him, but you most certainly can't lie to me!_ Shouted the stupid voice of Misha.

_It's not like that ..._ protested Ginny.

"I'm hungry, I haven't had dinner yet." added Ginny to Harry.

_Just the more reasons for you to run away!_ Sid the Misha inside Ginny's head.

_Stop! I'm going to faint, I mean really faint!_ Snarled Giny, just to the stupid voice of her friend.

"Oh, sorry ... I didn't know," said Harry his face breaking into a heart-breaking smile. Ginny thanked God for being in a sitting position. Harry then added, remembering that Neville actually told him that they skipped dinner to practice, "I mean I didn't pay attention— Nevermind, we will talk another time then. How about tomorrow? After lunch?"

_Oh, sweet Merlin's cloak ... does this mean?_ Thought Ginny, her heart on the edge of exploding from the overdoses of Harry's wide mind-numbing smiles.

_It doesn't mean anything silly, but look at the bright side. You're going to be wholly prepared and—_ said Misha's voice excitedly.

_Oh, I Thought you didn't want me to run away? You're so absurd sometimes!_ Interrupted Ginny.

_Whatever,_ snapped head-Misha.

"Yeah, sure." smiled Ginny softly.

"Okay, let's head back to the common room," said Harry rising up to his feet and starting to walk for the door.

Ginny followed him silently, but in her mind she was watching herself bouncing the way up and down in extreme joy exactly as Luna does all the time.

_Get a grip on yourself, you're going to awfully uncover us from smiling so widely, so stupidly and flashing so badly, so brightly ..._ alarmed another familiar voice that wasn't Misha's. It sounded like— Ginny really didn't want Hermione, of all people inside her head. Head-Misha was an unsupportable thing. Head-Misha along with head-Hermione was simply a disaster.

_Sorry, but who are you?_ Asked Ginny, feigning innocence.

_I think that you already know the answer to that question, Ginny._ Answered the voice that sounded definitely like Hermione's.

_I actually don't?_ Said Ginny, imagining herself rolling her eyes at Hermione.

_I'm the voice of reason,_ said Head-Hermione.

_Reason? I should have seen that one coming ..._ commented the redhead really rolling her eyes this time.

_Nice to hear you!_ Said the Hermione's voice as though it was extending its hand (if that was even possible) and waiting for Ginny to shake it.

Finding this quite humorous, Ginny laughed feebly and replied, _nice to hear you too!_

"Did you say something?" asked Harry turning to look at her face.

"Huh ..."

_Huh? This was a key sentence to restart a new conversation and, all you manage to say is, Huh? The boy is obviously trying his hardest to start another chat with you and, all you could say is, Huh? You are foolish. F.O.O.L.I.S.H. Foolish!_ roared Misha's raucous voice.

_All right, all right ... I'm a shame on you. I get it._ Murmured Ginny secretly.

_Fix this!_ Shouted Head-Misha angrily.

"Er ... maybe it was my stomach, sorry," uttered Ginny.

_I QUIT,_ snarled head-Misha helplessly.

They were making their way down the first round of staircases when Ginny put in the making-Harry-Potter's-face-red-eyes-water-and-brea the-difficult-with-uncontrollable-laughter comment.

He looked on the utmost edge of dying from laughing because he started to shake his arms and head violently, collapsing over the middle of the moving staircase. He looked cute. So cute, actually. And, Ginny's knees went jelly. He was now stuttering some incoherent phrases that made him look even more handsome and made the redhead lose control over her own legs and collapse next to him. She felt him starting to hold himself together and slowly regain composure over his breath. A few seconds later, his laughter gradually decreased, then he was completely under control again. He lifted his eyes amazingly and looked at her, but before he could have the chance to say anything ...

"What? I'm so bloody hungry ... I'm a Weasley, you know," exclaimed the redhead witch smirking for she was almost sure she knew what was going to happen next.

Harry exploded with a second round of laughter awfully more dreadful than the first one.

When he managed to difficultly gain control over himself again, Ginny was already lost in one of her mad hyperventilating fantasies that involved her, Harry and some mind-numbing snogging session.

"That was ... I— I never, ever ... ever, laughed like this before. Never, that was ... it was so bloody hilarious, Ginny," stated Harry, still trying to take study breathes in and out.

Ginny was just about to jump on him then and there, when head-Hermione's voice screamed stopping her suddenly, _What the hell were you going to do, just now?!_

_Huh, who— what?_ Said Ginny looking intensely from Harry's green eyes to his so appealing lips. She was so terribly lost and was about to do something she will most certainly be really eating her fingers from regretting it.

_OI, WAKE UP!_ bellowed Hermione's voice inside Ginny's head bringing her to sanity.

_Oh, dear God!_ She murmured to herself and stood up abruptly.

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's really funny ... Maybe You-Know-Who would be extremely disappointed for knowing that some stupid fourth year girl managed to almost kill the Boy-who-Lived just by telling him a random joke, you know he will most certainly want to get revenge and make me his new bloody target," said Ginny already heading for the portrait of the Fat lady. She stopped dead in her tracks, her limbs went frozen ice and she slowly started to turn around cursing herself for her upper stupidity and wondering how Harry's reaction would be like. She had never seen how he responded to this kind of jokes. So she was assuming the worst.

_I told you, you are foolish!_ Said HeadMisha angrily.

_I definitely agree this time,_ replied Ginny ashamedly.

When she gathered the courage to open her eyes, she expected to see that Harry was gone leaving her to her own misery, but what she absolutely didn't expect was to see him fighting against a yet another round of uncontrollable laughter. He was struggling so badly that he was lying face-down all over the staircase, his shoulders shaking and his right hand occasionally hitting the tread violently.

Taking a long deep breathe, the redhead witch smiled warmly. When both of them regained control -Harry over his laughter and Ginny over her ... well, you know, it was already curfew-hour and they walked through the portrait hole into the slightly crowded common room.


End file.
